User blog:Shnopp.shniederheimer/Where's the Nighthawk Diner?
Hey guys, here again, with a Blog that is not part of any of my three current series, which by the way you should check out here, but instead it's answering a question I have been reading over and over and over again on the Wiki, but no one seems to have an answer for it. Where's the Nighthawk Diner with Rex Banner? Well first, some back ground info. The Nighthawk Diner was released last year during the Fourth of July 2013 Event, and it came with Rex Banner. Now because the building was released for an event, it was limited time, which means that only people who were playing at the time were able to get it. And it seems like most of the people who are inquiring about it, all of them actually, weren't playing at the time. Now it has been said that for the Stonecutters 2014 Event it would return and could be bought for in game cash. But where is it? One more thing I want to say before I answer this question is that no matter how many sites say that an item will be released in the game, if it does not appear in the game, then those "spoilers" turn into "rumors". So basically what I'm trying to say, is that if you have not seen the item(s) you're looking for in the game, but neither have a BUNCH of other people, then I would think something is not right, and it will most likely not be the games fault. But anyways, where is the Nighthawk Diner? The answer is, it actually hasn't been re-released during this event yet. I kind of covered it here but it seems like not many of you read through it all. The building was rumored to return by many sites, and even we (this Wiki) wrote in our articles that it would return, but as of now, none of this is confirmed. It has not been released as of now, so there is no glitch with your game, and EA wasn't lying. How are they not lying? Well because they never confirmed it in the first place. The rumor came from various sites that went through the files and found the images there and assumed it was going to be released. This is not to say that it will not be released before the end of the event! I am not saying in any way that it will not be released at all, nor am I confirming that it will be released at all. All I am saying is that as of now, it is not in our games. Just remember though, the event doesn't end until July 2. That is two days removed from July 4 (simple calender skills). So maybe EA will release the Nighthawk Diner closer to the end of the event, which would make more sense, but I am not confirming this either. So in summary, as of now the Nighthawk Diner with Rex Banner have not been released in our games yet. Also, I am not confirming that it won't be released, but I am not confirming it will be released either. All we can do is wait and hope that the rumor doesn't stay a rumor. Hope I answered your question. Until next time, - shnopp.shniederheimer Category:Blog posts